Be Careful What you Say
by battousaisgurl
Summary: A talking parrot somehow ends up at the Kamiya Dojo and nobody believe Ayame and Suzume when mention the loud mouth bird. What happens when Kenshin shares his innermost feelings about Kaoru to this bird without knowing? What will the bird do with this inf


A talking parrot somehow ends up at the Kamiya Dojo and nobody believe Ayame and Suzume when mention the loud mouth bird. What happens when Kenshin shares his innermost feelings about Kaoru to this bird without knowing? What will the bird do with this information? You just have to read and find out.  
  
Be Careful What You Say  
  
"Ojisan Kenny, wake up." Ayame said pushing on the tired man. "Ya, wake up." Suzume added watching her sister. "Girls, what are you two doing here so early?" Kenshin asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleepy dust out of his eyes. "Grandpa went out of town so he said we could stay with you." Ayame said smiling. "Ya, Kaoru-nessan said we could stay here," Suzume said sweetly. "Ok, I must go start breakfast, come on girls," Kenshin said as he got up, grabbed there hands and led them out of his room and into the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin sat down by the fire and started to cooks some noodles. Ayame and Suzume sat next to him, one on each side. "Ojisan Kenny, when we gonna eat?" Suzume said looking at Kenshin and rubbing her tummy. "Soon Suzume, just wait," Kenshin said smiling his best back at her.  
  
The smell of noodles carried throughout the dojo. It immediately woke Sanosuke and Yahiko and they were soon out side with Kenshin, Ayame, and Suzume waiting for the meal. Kaoru came out quietly in her new purple kimono and sat down across from Kenshin and smiled sweetly.  
  
Kenshin served the noodles to everyone. Sano and Yahiko went at there food like animals and were soon finished. "Thanks for breakfast Kenshin," Sano said as he got up and ran off. "Ya Kenshin, really good," Yahiko said as he too ran off somewhere. Ayame and Suzume finished next and decided to go play near the Sukura trees. The two of them skipped of merrily leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.  
  
That just left Kenshin and Kaoru. "Y-you look very nice today Kaoru, is that a new kimono?" Kenshin asked shyly. "Yes it is, do you like it?" Kaoru asked beginning to blush. Kenshin just smiled sweetly. "Breakfast was delicious, thank you Kenshin," Kaoru said as she got up to wash her dish.  
  
Kenshin finished cleaning up from breakfast and soon finished when he saw Ayame and Suzume running up fast crying. "Ojisan Kenny, t-th-theres a b- bird in the Sukura tree and its big and it, it talked to us." Ayame said as she grabbed on to Kenshin's leg and clenched it tightly. Suzume just cried and nodded in agreement. Kenshin lent down to there level and wiped there tears. "Girls, there is no big, talking bird in the Sukura trees. Trust me." Kenshin said smiling, trying to cheer up the two little girls.  
  
The girls soon stopped crying and ran off to play. Kenshin decided to go for a walk under the Sukura trees to see if there really was a large talking bird. Kenshin found nothing and sat down to think. He began to think about Kaoru. "She is so sweet and kind, I really do love her. No, she deserves better, I just can't stop thinking about her. I will always protect her, I know that I love her full heartedly, but I also know I have done too many bad things to deserve such an innocent person. I really do love her; I just wish I could tell her some time how I feel about her." Kenshin said to himself as he rubbed he head in frustration. Kenshin soon realized it was getting late and got up and started to walk back to the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin where have you been," Kaoru asked running up to him sounding somewhat concerned. "I was worri, I mean you scared me." Kaoru said looking downward. Kenshin lifted her chin. "I'm back, you don't need to worry." Kenshin said looking at her intensely. Kaoru smiled slightly. "Go get a room," Sano said from the background. Kenshin and Kaoru started to chuckle. "I must go start dinner, by the way who cooked lunch?" Kenshin asked curiously. Kaoru turned and looked at maid Yahiko who was inside scrubbing the floors. Kenshin looked at Yahiko then turned back to Kaoru, "Ok, I'll go start dinner that I will." Kenshin said smiling as he began walking over to the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and sighed. Kaoru decided to take a walk under the Sukura trees before dinner. She walked over to a comfortable spot and sat down. "Hi, hi, hi, hi," Kaoru heard in a high pitched annoying sound. "Whose there," Kaoru asked as she got up and looked around cautiously. "She is so nice, quack, she is so sweet, quack, if only I could tell her, quack, how I feel, quack," Said the mysterious voice once again. Kaoru just listened. She began to become frightened and ran back to the dojo as fast as she could.  
  
Kaoru decided not to tell anyone what she heard. She didn't want to concern anyone. She sat down next to Kenshin who was preparing fish for dinner. Sano and Yahiko were sitting across from them waiting anxiously for the delicious looking dinner. Finally dinner was served. Sano and Yahiko ate quickly as usual and were soon finished. Ayame and Suzume soon joined in for dinner. "Ojisan Kenny, can we have some of the yummy looking fish?" Ayame asked politely. Suzume just stood next to her and gave the puppy eyes. "Of course you can." Kenshin said smiling at them. Kenshin dished them up a piece of fish. "Arigatou Ojisan Kenny." Ayame and Suzume said in unison.  
  
Kenshin could tell something was on Kaoru's mind just by her movement, her actions, her silence, but he decided not to question her... yet. Kaoru in her mind kept thinking about what that voice had been saying to her. "She is so nice, she is so sweet, if only I could tell her how I feel," Kaoru kept reciting those words over and over again in her mind not paying attention to Kenshin sitting right next to her. Kenshin was beginning to become curious as to why she was being so quiet.  
  
"Ojisan Kenny, we're finished with din din, it was really good," both girls agreed. "Hey Kaoru-nessan," Suzume said "Today we saw big talking birdie." "That's nice," Kaoru said not paying attention. "Wait, what did you say?" Kaoru asked as she inched closer to Suzume with every word. "Ojisan Kenny, Kaoru-nessan is scaring me." Suzume said fearfully. Kaoru backed up a bit then asked again. "What did you say?" "I said today we saw a big talking birdie." Suzume said still a little scared of Kaoru's reaction. "Hmmm," Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
"Ojisan Kenny, is Kaoru-nessan okay?" Ayame whispered to Kenshin who also was wondering what in the world was going on with Kaoru. "I don't know that I don't," Kenshin replied still starting at Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono, would you like to go see Megumi." Kenshin asked Kaoru. "Ah ha, that is a good idea." Kaoru said as her expressions brightened up. Kenshin eyes widened as the confused girl got up and started walking to Megumi's place. "Sianara," Kenshin said to Kaoru but she was already to the dojo gates.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kenshin asked himself as he turned back around to Ayame and Suzume who were sitting next to him. "Ojisan Kenny, what wrong with Kaoru-nessan?" Ayame asked looking at Kenshin confused. "Ya Ojisan Kenny, what wrong?" Suzume added. "I don't know, she will probably be better in the morning that she will." Kenshin said as he began to clean up from dinner.  
  
"Ojisan Kenny, maybe Kaoru-nessan go crazy because of the big talking birdie," Ayame suggested. Kenshin stopped to think, "maybe, but I went there earlier and I saw nothing," Kenshin said as he turned around to face Ayame and Suzume who were looking at him skeptically. "Well Ojisan Kenny, Tori don't like you?" Suzume said shaking her head. Kenshin walked over to Ayame and Suzume picked them up, and hugged them tight. "Kaoru-nessan is fine, now lets all get to bed, okay," Kenshin said as he put the little girls down. "Oyasumi Nasai" They all said to each other as they returned to there rooms and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Kenshin woke early to start breakfast as he normally did. On his way to the kitchen he stopped by Kaoru's room and slid open the shoji to see if she had returned from Megumi's yet. Sure enough Kaoru had returned earlier that morning. She sat on her futon facing the back of the room. Kaoru thought back as to what Megumi said.  
  
Kaoru arrived at Megumi's house. Megumi who currently was not too busy patients came over to talk to Kaoru. "So how are you Kaoru," Megumi asked as she poured her some tea. "I am good but earlier today I went for a walk under the Sukura trees and heard a strange high pitched voice saying *She is so nice, she is so sweet, if only I could tell her how I feel,* I ran back to the dojo, but I never found out what those words meant." Kaoru said. Megumi stood before her shaking her head listening contently. "Then at dinner Ayame and Suzume spoke of a large talking birdie they named Tori." Kaoru said as she looked up at Megumi.  
  
Megumi's eyes lit up. "Did you say a large talking birdie," Megumi said as two fox ears popped up. "Ya, I was thinking maybe the voice I heard but... no, it couldn't be." Kaoru said shaking her head in frustration. "It is actually very possible that they saw a large talking tori," Megumi said as she walked over and sat next to Kaoru. "I heard that in South America they do have tori's that speak." Megumi said smiling at Kaoru. "I hear there called Parrots, I think. I don't know how one got here but I will check around and try to find out. Okay." Megumi said trying to cheer Kaoru up a bit. "But what about what it said." Kaoru said still sounding very confused. "I don't know, go check it out again." Megumi suggested. "It is very dark outside. If you would like you could spend the night here." Megumi offered as she got up and looked down at Kaoru. "Arigatou Megumi," Kaoru said politely. Early the next morning Kaoru again thanked Megumi for all her help and returned to the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono, are you okay? Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said from out side her room. "Are you descent, I'm coming in okay." Kenshin said as he slid open the shoji. Kaoru turned around at hearing her shoji opening. "Are you okay Kaoru-dono, I was starting to get worried about you." Kenshin said sounding concerned. Kaoru blushed furiously at hearing that Kenshin really cared for her. She got up and went to him, "I am fine Kenshin," Kaoru said as she walked past him out of her room and out of the dojo for a morning walk under the Sukura trees.  
  
When Kaoru got to the spot she had been the previous day she called out. "Are you there, hello?" Kaoru said looking around. "Hi, hi, hi, hi," said the mysterious voice again. Just then a large multi colored bird came into view. It appeared to be about two feet tall, with all kinds of reds, blues, yellows, and greens. It was very beautiful. It was moving its head back and forth as though bobbing it. It also had a large black beak that appeared very sharp.  
  
Kaoru stood a little frightened at the sight. It spoke again to her. She is so nice; she is so sweet, if only I could tell her how I feel. "Hello," Kaoru said to the large Tori. "Hello," the tori repeated. "Do you speak Japanese," Kaoru said trying to strike up a conversation. "Do you speak Japanese?" The bird asked. "Hey are you mocking me," Kaoru said annoyed. "Hey are you mocking me," the tori said to her still bobbing its head.  
  
Kaoru decided to just ignore the bird. She sat down at the base of a single Sukura tree and tried to think of something to get her mind off that stupid Bird. "Aw Kenshin, Just thinking about him makes me week at the knees. I love him so much. I wish he knew." Kaoru said to herself with a sigh. "I must be getting back to breakfast before Sano and Yahiko eat everything." Kaoru thought to herself as she got up and started back towards the dojo.  
  
She arrived at the dojo and went over to the kitchen where sure enough she saw Sano and Yahiko eating like pigs and Kenshin, Ayame, and Suzume all eating peacefully together. "Kaoru-nessan, are you all better," Suzume asked getting up and going over to Kaoru. "Ya Ojisan Kenny was really worried." Ayame added as she too went over to Kaoru. Each little girl grabbed a hand and pulled her over to where everyone else was eating. "Kaoru-dono, would you care to join me for breakfast?" Kenshin asked showing his best smile. "Of course Kenshin," Kaoru said happily.  
  
Just then everyone heard "Aw Kenshin, Just thinking about him makes me week at the knees. I love him so much. I wish he knew." Everyone got up and looked around. Even Sano and Yahiko stopped eating momentarily to see where the strange high pitched voice was coming from. Kenshin just turned the color of his hair and shrugged in embarrassment.  
  
"T-th-theres a huge tori in that tree," Yahiko said pointing into a large tree. "See I told you there's a big talking birdie." Suzume said tugging on Kenshin's gi. "You were right Suzume that you were," Kenshin said still staring at the large colorful creature. It again spoke. "Aw Kenshin, Just thinking about him makes me week at the knees. I love him so much. I wish he knew." Kaoru blushed.  
  
Just then Megumi came running up. "Kaoru, I found out what happened. Apparently there was a South American traveler that decided to bring his bird on the vacation. The bird's real name is Sam. I located the owner." Megumi said just as the owner walked up behind her. "Buenos Dias," the man said. "What did he say?" Kaoru and Kenshin both said at the same time. "Oh my apologies, I am from South America, I forgot not to speak Spanish." The man said politely. "My name is Joseph" He said holing out his hand to shake it. Kaoru just looked at him strangely. Joseph pulled back his hand and bowed politely at remembering where he was. "Ah... yoroshiku," (nice to meet you) Joseph said trying to speak there language. Kenshin and Kaoru smiled next to each other and bowed respectfully.  
  
Yahiko and Sano who by now had disappeared, Ayame and Suzume were standing under the tree looking up at the pretty birdie. And Kenshin and Kaoru were together with Megumi talking to Joseph. Joseph called Sam down from the tree. It perched perfectly on his shoulder. "Ah... Arigatou," Joseph said as he bowed and went on his way. "Sianara Tori," Ayame and Suzume said waving to the bird. "Sianara Tori," the bird repeated. Ayame and Suzume giggled and ran off to go play and Megumi had to return to her patients.  
  
Kenshin and kaoru sat outside together to talk. "Kenshin, remember last night I was acting really weird." Kaoru said "Hai," Kenshin said sweetly. "Well I was acting like that because I had heard the bird say something like she is so nice, she is so sweet, if only I could tell her how I feel. I assumed you said that and the bird was repeating it to me." Kaoru said. In that instance Kenshin turned redder than a tomato. "Well earlier I went to go see the bird and I too said some things that you heard the bird say, right." Kaoru said.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono, I said things and you said things that we did. And the bird told each other what we needed to here because we both were too shy to express our true feelings to each other." Kenshin said smiling at her warmly. "I feel bad that I couldn't tell you myself," Kenshin said as he placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Me too," Kaoru replied as she rested her check in his hand. "So I will tell you myself," Kenshin said rubbing her face. "I love you, Kaoru, with all of my heart, and I will always protect and take care of you." He said passionately. "Now my turn," Kaoru said lovingly. "Kenshin, I love you so much, you are my everything, and I don't know what I'd ever do with out you." Kaoru said as tears began to flow from her eyes. Kenshin dried her tears and smiled warmly at her. "Aishteru," They both said in unison to each other as they tenderly kissed one another.  
  
*and to think all this came about just by meeting a large talking bird.*  
  
The End  
  
I got the idea when I went to a zoo and saw a large parrot bobbing its head saying hi over and over to me. I thought it would be a cute Idea. I hope you like it. Please review. 


End file.
